Secret Santa
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Every year for Christmas the guild hosts a party, but this year Mirajane decided to add the bonus of a secret Santa event. Mirajane couldn't just let that be though, being her usual self she added a little magic for two unsuspecting people. What happens between these two and what do they get their selected person? Please R&R! Happy Holidays! Thanks so much, Angel. One shot.


**Hey there everyone! Thanks so much for just being so awesome! Did I ever tell that I love you guys? Well if you didn't know then I'll say it again, I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol, anyway this is my gift to you guys for Christmas. I really hope you guys like it. I wanted to do something for Halloween but the idea I had got shot down by me because I found a story that was too similar and I HATE being like someone else. So I actually became depressed for awhile thinking that I had no originality. My pride was crushed but now I'm back and feeling better and so far I haven't seen any stories like this. I really hope there aren't any and I hope you guys like it. Happy Holidays! Thanks so much, please R&R, Angel.**

* * *

It was one week till Christmas and the guild always held a party and this year Mirajane had decided to include a secret Santa. She put everyone's name into a giant bowl and they all had to withdraw one. Mirajane wasn't happy with just that though. She tinkered with it just slightly to where two unsuspecting victims would get a certain others name.

Everyone was in the guild except Lucy. They were waiting on her to come in to start the drawing. When she finally walked through the door she stood there in awe at the sight before her. In the corner of the guild stood the largest Christmas tree she had ever seen. Even larger then the grand ones that her mother used to get for their home.

The tree was decorated in gold and silver with white lights. The guild had gold and silver ribbons everywhere, mistletoe was hanging in random places and she made a note to herself to avoid them at all costs. She made her way over to the bar and took her usual spot. The bar was wrapped with garland along with all the pillars, every door in the guild had a wreath placed upon it. There were ice sculptures spread through out the guild, obviously made by Gray.

Mirajane sported a nice Santa hat upon her head and instead of her usual pink dress she wore a pretty red Mrs. Clauss outfit. It was long sleeved with a fuzzy white trim around her wrist and just revealed a small amount of cleavage. She had on a red skirt just a little longer that was Lucy would wear that has the same trim as the top.

She smiled happily at Lucy and Lucy knew she was up to something. She had that gleam in her eyes and Lucy felt a chill run down her spine.

"Lucy, can I get you anything?" Mirajane asked her politely.

"Just the usual," she answered.

Mirajane left the bar and went to fetch her drink, Lucy turned in her seat to get a look at what was going on around the guild. She saw that Natsu was heading in her direction. She smiled at him and his usual toothy grin spread over his features. She always liked his smile. It was always so genuine and filled with emotion. You couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu greeted.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked

"Nothing really, we were waiting on you,"

"Me? Why?" she wondered.

"Mirajane has something different planned this year but she hasn't said what. All she said was that she needed everyone here." He explained.

"Oh,"

Mirajane came back with Lucy's drink as Natsu sat down next to her. Mirajane then reached under the bar and pulled out a giant bowl filled with little slips of white paper. Lucy eyed the bowl, thinking that she knew what was coming next.

"Okay everyone, crowd around. I am going to announce what the other event will be this year!" she shouted towards the guild.

Everyone stood up from their seats and walked over to the bar, the waited as patiently as possible for her to start explaining.

"Okay, this year we will be doing a secret Santa. Everyone's name has been put in and you must pull out one name each. If you pull out your own name you must throw it back into the bowl, mix it around then pull out another. No trying to cheat and change it to get someone else because I will know. Now everyone get into a line and we will start the drawing." she announced.

Everyone formed a single file line, with Lucy and Natsu standing towards the middle. Lucy was curious as to who she might get and what she could possibly get that person. Her mind started to fill with thoughts of her getting someone like Laxus or someone like that. She would have no idea what to get someone like that. Natsu could care less. He was never interested in things like this.

Yeah, he would always get his friends a gift but making a big event out of it was not something he liked to do. He always looked forward to the party's though. Thanks to his good sense of smell, he could always tell where the mistletoe was and could avoid it. The first year he was in the guild he noticed what happens when one walks under it and caught on quick and so far, they have yet to get him.

It was finally Natsu and Lucy's turn. Lucy walked up first and pulled out a slip of paper. She unfolded it to see the one name she didn't think she would get. What were the chances that she would get his name of all people. She turned and walked over to one of the tables and sat down. What in the world could she get him. Natsu was not one to be attached to anything, unless you count his scarf but there is a really good reason for it. She felt really stumped about this one.

While Lucy sat deep in thought, Natsu walked forward and pulled out the little piece of white paper and unfolded. He looked at the paper and was surprised but happy. This should be easy, he thought. He knew Lucy loved books so all he had to do is go to the bookstore in town and buy her some. But which ones? He walked over and sat next to Lucy and noticed she was lost in thought.

"Lucy?" He tried to bring her back to reality.

Nothing worked so he sighed and decided to go out and try to get those books for her. He walked out of the guild and into town. It was currently snowing and Natsu could see his breath but like always, the weather didn't bother him. He was still walking around in his normal attire. He wore his black and gold waist coat with one long sleeve missing and a high collar. He matched it with his usual white pants that cut off and tied around his leg just below the knee.

He stopped in front of the store to see that it was decorated in the same fashion as the guild. He opened the door and heard the little bell jingle above his head. He walked into the store and started to look around at the books on the shelves. They were in all different colors and sizes. Some with pictures while others were the same old boring, no picture books that Lucy likes to read.

A girl that Natsu assumed worked here came around the corner with a fake smile plastered on her face. He always hated seeing that kind of smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail would you?" She asked him.

He turned to her with a bored expression.

"And what if I am,"

She walked closer and place her hands upon his shoulders. She then quickly turned him around and pushed him out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"You are not to come into my store again!" She yelled at him.

"Why?" Natsu asked offended.

"Because the last time you were here you caught the place on fire and every single book I had was burnt to ashes! I can not let that happen again. Thanks but no thanks. And please don't come again." She then slammed the door in his face.

He put his hands behind his head and started to wonder what he was going to do next. If he can't get her a book then what else was there?

Lucy was still sitting in the guild, now with her head laying on the table. Mirajane walked up to Lucy seeing her slumping figure and wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay Lucy?" she asked concerned.

She rose her head and smiled weakly at her worried friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Mirajane."

"What's bothering you?"

"Well, I got his name in the bowl and I have no idea what to get him. He's not like your typical guy so I am kind of stumped." Lucy said knowing that Mirajane would understand who Lucy was talking about.

"Think about what he does like and I'm sure you'll come up with something." She assured.

Lucy thanked her as she walked away. She thought over everything that Natsu liked. Dragons, fighting, fire, food, friends, food, and fire food. What could she do that involved something that was in that list. Then it hit her, she could ask Mirajane to teach her how to make all of Natsu's favorite fire food and she can feed it to him on Christmas.

She stood up with a new found determination. She stalked over to the bar where Mirajane was currently serving one of the members. She smiled sweetly as Lucy approached.

"Hey Mirajane, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure, what did you need?" Mirajane asked her.

"Can we talk in the back?"

Mirajane nodded and signaled for Lucy to follow. They walked into the storage room where Mirajane knew they would not be overheard.

"So what's this favor Lucy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make Natsu's favorite fire food. I figured out of everything he likes this would be the best I could give him." Lucy answered.

"Very good idea Lucy. I like that plan and of course I will help you!" she said merrily.

Natsu stormed back in the guild not happy with how his hunt for a gift for Lucy went. But at least he had a week and he was confident that he could find something for her by then.

* * *

It's been three days and Natsu still has yet to find something. Only four days left and he was starting to get nervous. He even so much as went into one of those sexy underwear shops and tried to buy the kind of underwear he has seen in her room before but when he tried to explain to the woman what size he needed, he ended up with a slap to his face and being shoved out of another store.

He didn't understand what he did wrong. All he said was that Lucy had ginormous boobs that were several times larger then the woman who was helping him. He was only trying to give her an idea of Lucy's size. Another failed attempt only helped to dampen his spirits. Plus he has barely seen her recently. All week she has been at the guild, doing something in the kitchen with Mirajane and has barely said a word to him.

"Great job Lucy, you catch on quick!" Mirajane complemented Lucy.

Her cooking of fire food has improved drastically and Mirajane was confident that she would be ready on Christmas. Lucy has already successfully cooked fire chicken, steak, and ham. Now she was working on fire pork and the last two were turkey and roast beef. Each of those were Natsu's favorite and Lucy was making sure to be able to make very large portions so that Natsu would be completely filled when it was gone. She felt proud of herself for what she has managed with the help of Mirajane.

Natsu was annoyed and was happily taking it out on Gray. He was also thankful that Erza was nowhere around. Him and Gray were getting close to the end of their fight. Both were panting heavily and sweating bullets. In the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy walk out from the kitchen while removing an apron from around her. He immediately stood up straight and walked towards her leaving a confused Gray behind.

"Hey Lucy!" He called out to her.

She turned around and smiled happily at him. She seemed like she was in a really good mood to him.

"Lucy, want to go grab something to eat?"

"Oh Natsu, I'm sorry. I can't, maybe next time though." She responded and looked like she meant what she said.

It upset Natsu but he didn't let it get to him. He will see her more after Christmas, she was just busy. With what, he didn't know but he did know that he would find out soon enough. Every time Lucy went into the kitchen he would start to smell the most delicious smelling food coming from there. It was only when she went in there though.

Lucy said goodbye to Natsu and walked away, not really paying attention. Gray was walking towards Natsu as Lucy walked away and at the last minute Natsu noticed something that made the blood drain from his face. Lucy and Gray were a mere 4 feet from a mistletoe. He had to stop this. He ran towards them as quickly as he could and managed to grab Lucy and move her away from Gray before they could meet under it. Lucy looked at him confused, wondering what he was doing.

Gray scowled at him as well, and that made Natsu think that maybe Gray wanted to be caught under it with Lucy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? We finally managed to get the ever evasive Natsu under the mistletoe and with Lucy of all people." Mirajane squealed out in delight.

Natsu's face dropped from the relief he felt when he thought he saved her to a panicked look. His head shot up towards the ceiling to see that it was true. Mirajane had become sneaky in these years and placed a second mistletoe right by the other so that Natsu's nose wouldn't pick up a second one so close to the first. He had fallen directly into her trap.

"Now you two have to kiss!" she yelled and that got the attention of the entire guild.

There were cheers and catcalls sounding from the crowd while some people chanted "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her."

Natsu gulped as he felt his face heat up in a blush. His face had to be as red as a tomato but he still shot a glance towards Lucy to see that her face was the same shade. He thought that the color looked cute on her but quickly brushed away the thought.

"That's not fair Mirajane!" Natsu shouted.

"There are no rules to this Natsu except that once caught under the mistletoe you have to kiss the person you are with." She explained in a sing song voice.

Lucy started fidgeting where she stood and Natsu was about to continue to argue it when he felt something warm on his cheek. He stood there frozen when he realized that Lucy was kissing him. She pulled away after a moment and saw that she was smiling at him shyly.

"There's your kiss Mirajane." She said.

"No it has to be on the mouth!" Mirajane protested.

"No all you said was a kiss. You didn't specify where the kiss had to be." Lucy stated.

Mirajane stood there shocked that she didn't notice her mistake. She was mad that she had finally managed to catch that sly Natsu and this happens! Natsu on the other hand has not moved an inch, even after Lucy walked away with a triumphant smile. A smirked crossed over Natsu's features as he slowly came back to reality.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and everyone was helping to set up for the party tomorrow. Lucy managed to learn all of the food that Natsu liked and Natsu had finally came up with what he wanted to give to Lucy. At first it was more of what he wanted but then he started to notice certain things that pointed him in the right direction. He decided that it would be perfect for him and her. Now he may come off dense but that is mostly because he didn't care.

He didn't pay attention to certain things because he never wanted to. But he knew more about things then he ever let on. He was now sitting at the bar taking a sip of his drink and watching Lucy out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled slightly when he noticed Lucy would occasionally glance in his direction before quickly turning back around. She wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. He was a lot better.

She had no idea that he was watching her so closely and he made sure to act the same as always around her. He didn't want to give her any clue to what he had in mind.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Lucy was excited. She couldn't wait to have Natsu taste her food and hear if her hard work went to waste or not. She was getting ready. She had put on a long, strapless, red dress that had slit up the side. It was form fitting and she really liked the way it made her look. She pulled her hair up into a a bun with a few bangs hanging loosely. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos and grabbed her keys as she made her way to the guild.

Natsu didn't like what Mirajane had given him to wear. She knew that Natsu was planning to wear his usual clothes like he always does but she scolded him and forced him to wear this weird outfit. It fit Natsu perfectly. I was black tux with a white dress shirt and a black vest. He also had to wear black dress shoes. It was just like the outfit he had to wear to that mission that they had to protect a ball from a thief. He hated more than anything that he couldn't wear his sandals. She allowed him to wear his scarf since that was apart of Natsu that you couldn't take away.

He finished dressing and walked out the door. Lucy walked into the guild to see everyone dressed nicely and having fun. They acting like they usually did but just dressed different. The guild hall was still decorated in the same way as before but now the tables were moved to the side so that people could dance if they wanted.

Lucy spotted Natsu sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. She started walking towards him when he turned to face her.

"Hey Lucy!" He greeted her with a cheerful tone.

"Hi Natsu," She said smiling at him as she sat down.

Everyone has a present in their hands and were waiting for Mira to give the go ahead for them to give them to their intended recipient. Lucy noticed that Natsu did not have anything in his hands nor anywhere around him and that made her curious.

"Hey Natsu, where is your gift?" she asked.

"It's not something in that form," is all he said. "What about you? I don't see you carrying one around with you like everyone else."

"Oh well mine is in the kitchen. When it's time I'll bring it out. Well I have to go now and get it ready. I'll see you soon." She said as she left.

She entered the kitchen and immediately got started with making the dishes. Lucy did regret that this took so much time to make that she would miss most of the party but Mirajane told her that she would wait until Lucy was done before she let everyone give out their presents. Lucy was in the kitchen and waiting for the food to finish while humming an unknown tune to herself.

There was about 10 minutes left before the food was to be done as Mirajane came into the back.

"Hey Lucy, is it almost done?"

"Almost, I would say just a few more minutes." Lucy explained.

Mirajane nodded and walked out. She went to stand in front of the bar to let everyone know.

"Listen up everyone, in about ten minutes we are going to be giving out the secret Santa gifts. So get ready!" she announced.

Lucy sighed and removed the oven mits that she was wearing. She placed them on top of the counter and smiled at all the food in front of her. Now I need to go find Mirajane, Lucy thought. She walked out and spotted her chatting with Lisanna so she walked over.

"Hey Mirajane it's ready," she said.

"Great, I will announce it now so be ready to bring it out."

Lucy nodded and watched as Mirajane walked to the bar once more.

"Okay, it's time! Give out your presents!"

Everyone scattered and headed to give out their presents. Lucy glanced around but didn't see anyone heading in her direction. Natsu was sitting at a table on his own, watching Lucy. She was standing on her own and watching everyone give out their presents. Natsu had lost his nerve at first when Mirajane announced it was time. He walked over here where he knew he wouldn't be noticed.

Lucy then decided to not worry about who her secret Santa was and just look for Natsu. She should just give him his gift now. Her eyes scanned the guild until they finally landed on a sharp looking Natsu. She wondered how she didn't notice what he was wearing when she first saw him but waved it away as she let he eyes roam over what he looked like. It was different seeing him in an outfit like this.

She knew he looked good on that one mission that he wore a tux but for some reason today he looked even better. He seemed to be deep in thought as Lucy made her way over to him. She placed her hand upon the table in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Natsu let his eyes scan the tightly clad dress she was wearing that revealed just the right amount of cleavage. The creamy skin of her leg was visible through the slit running up it.

"Hey Natsu, mind coming over to the bar with me?"

"Oh okay," he agreed.

Lucy told him to sit down where she would normally sit and he did as told. Lucy made her way into the kitchen and put all the food onto a cart so that she could carry it all out at once. Once she got to the door leading to the bar, she pulled out the matches and lit the food on fire. Natsu immediately could smell the fire and food coming his way as he mouth started to water.

He then saw Lucy coming around the corner with all his favorite food and his jaw dropped. Was she his secret Santa, he wondered. She stopped right in front of him and smiled. The fire of the food reflected in her eyes, making them sparkle in their own glory. He couldn't help but stare as he looked at her.

"Merry Christmas Natsu, this is my secret Santa gift to you. I hope you like it."

Natsu closed his mouth and wiped the drool that was running down his chin away.

"Thanks Lucy,"

He immediately dug in and complemented her in between mouthfuls. Lucy just stood there watching him as he enjoyed her cooking. She felt proud that he liked it so much. After a few moments they were approached by Levy.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu,"

"Hey," Both Lucy and Natsu greeted in return.

"So Lucy what did you get?" Levy asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't received it yet,"

"Really, I wonder who your secret Santa was, what about you Natsu what did you get?"

Natsu swallowed the food he was chewing and gestured towards the food.

"Lucy made me this as a gift," He said with a grin. "And it's the best food I have ever tasted!"

Lucy blushed at the complement Natsu had just given her as Levy nudged her with her elbow.

Natsu had just finished the food he was eating and looked at Lucy. She was sitting next to him happily chatting with Mirajane. He had to do it, he couldn't not give her a gift. Especially one that they both wanted. Natsu then stood up, full of determination as he turned to Lucy.

"Lucy,"

She turned to him with her head cocked to the side.

"Yes Natsu?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool. She was now standing right in front of him, chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity. He held her warm, soft hand in his as he kept eye contact. She was starting to get nervous. She had no idea what Natsu was doing but it was definitely weird.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!"

He leaned towards her as Lucy's heart started to race. She was certain the Natsu could hear it with his good hearing. Natsu had just closed his charcoal eyes and hers closed on instinct. Then his warm lips were nervously placed upon hers. She quickly returned the kiss raising her arms to circle around his neck. He laced his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mirajane had officially fainted from excitement but they paid her no attention.

Finally they pulled away as Lucy's cheeks were tinted a light pink and Natsu just gave her his usual grin. He leaned down once more a placed a light kiss upon her lips before pulling her onto his lap at the bar. Natsu laughed as Lucy's face exploded in red. She started to squirm and tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me up Natsu!" she shouted.

"Why?" He asked playfully.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing about a girl sitting on her boyfriends lap?"

Lucy's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he just called himself her boyfriend. She didn't think he would even know what the difference was.

"B-boy...friend?"

"Yup!"

"Do you even know what the difference is between a boy that's a friend and a boyfriend?" she questioned.

"Lucy, I know I may come off as dense but I know more that you think I do. Besides would a boy that's just a friend kiss you?"

"Um, I guess not." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Now time for desert."

"What your still hungry after all you ate?" She asked surprised, she thought she made enough for him to eat.

"Yup, but not for food."

Before she could say anything he kissed her once again but it wasn't nervous like the first kiss. Lucy melted right into it as the kiss became heated.

"Get a room!" Gray shouted.

They broke apart and they both blushed while the guild started to laugh.

"I still wonder who my secret Santa was," she said.

"I was,"

"Then what is my gift?" She questioned him.

"Us," He answered.

"How did you know that I would want that?"

"Well your actions definitely confirmed what I thought, but like I said, I'm not as dense as I seem."

"So you have always noticed girls?"

"No just you,"

She couldn't help the blush that returned to her face but then her mind took her back to all the times he walked in on her changing and bathing.

"Wait, if you always noticed me then you knew what you were doing when you saw me change and walked in while I was bathing?"

He didn't answer but just smiled at her, and to her that was her answer.

"Pervert!" She shouted and gave him her famous Lucy kick. "How did I manage to fall for a guy that pretends to be dense but is really a professional pervert."

"Because I am awesome!"

"You are and that's why I love you," She said helping him back up to his feet.

"I love you too,"

~The end~


End file.
